


Tripping for You

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Prompts found on tumblr, This has been sitting on my computer for YEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: Based on a prompt found from Tumblr. "I happened to open my window just in time to see you trip and fall outside and I laughed so loud you heard me." Cole is a natural born klutz and Cassie happens to see him do what he does best. Fall on his face.





	Tripping for You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole bunch of one shots sitting on my computer that I've been meaning to do something with. So read, enjoy and drop a review!

Cole was clumsy. People automatically think clumsy as somebody who just wasn't paying attention and tripped, like it was cute. Hell no. Ramse one time gave him a helmet, not as a gag gift; but an actual needed gift, why? Because he hit his head at least twice a day. He was a walking disaster. Nobody wanted to walk next to him. He would trip and throw everything in his hands and just land flat on his face. He would get up, brush himself off and go right back to walking with Ramse waiting patiently on the side. It happened enough that Ramse just stood there and picked up where he had left off in the conversation.

He honestly had no idea how he made it through high school. Everybody seriously thought he did it intentionally, every time he knocked books over, spilled drinks on people, etc. It got even worse when he was nervous/anxious.

It was only 2 weeks into the semester and he was cited as a walking hazard and was allowed to move into campus apartments. Helped by his numerous bruises and the campus' fear of a lawsuit (deliberate or unintentional falling made them edgy). He was the one and only freshmen to live off of campus. Once people realized why, they began to agree that it was a good idea.

Cassie commuted to her college. Her apartment was almost right next to the campus owned buildings for upperclassmen and the blonde considered herself lucky. She didn't have any roommates to deal with nor the rules that came with having a college owned apartment.

She had just walked into her apartment from her afternoon classes and because of the nice weather, she opened up her window and set about to cooking dinner in her kitchen. She often like to play games while waiting for her dinner to cook. She liked to guess what everyone's majors were while walking past her ground floor apartment. Eventually her oven announced that it was time to eat. Sitting down with her food, she faced her window and saw one of the funniest things in her lifetime. A boy around her age just tripped. On thin air. AIR! She laughed so hard she snorted and practically dropped her plate of food.

Cole was having one of the worst nights since the start of the semester. He fell 3 times on campus, one of them included knocking some poor innocent bystander over with him. He was walking to his apartment when he just so happened to trip. He misjudged his step and literally tripped over nothing. Thankfully he was carrying nothing. But as he picked himself off the ground, he heard laughter. He had never been so glad to have a scruffy hairstyle than he was right now, she couldn't see his face. He was pretty sure his face was ABSOLUTELY beet red out of embarrassment and a touch of anger.

Gathering up his nerves, he looked up to see who was laughing at him. 'Well shit. She's fucking gorgeous.' He thought to himself. She was practically crying from her laughter but that didn't matter. Walking over to her window, he said, “If you think that's funny, you should hear some of my stories of me going through middle school.” And crossed his fingers.

Cassie was pretty close to crying from her laughter. It had been pretty stressful and it seemed like the guy falling in front of her place was what she needed to break through the stress. Deciding to indulge him she answered, “Sure, why the hell not. I made enough for 4 people, come on in I live in apartment 1B.”

Cole's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. Cassie watched as he literally just stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide, she couldn't help but start to giggle again.

He decided that maybe his clumsiness wasn't such a curse after all. If he got to listen to that giggle multiple times in a day.


End file.
